Akatsuki Pass times
by Nepoleon
Summary: Fun with your dangerous friends.
1. Bag of clay

"Put it down or you die,un!" Deidara glared,gritting his were holding the bag he kept his clay in.

"_! Put it down!" You giggled and ran off into the woods with said bag in chased after jumped up into a tree,grinning down at him. "Dei-chan if you want it back your gonna have to catch me first."

He frowned,almost a pout. "I don't have time for this, it back." You stared at him for a moment,,you smirked maniacally,"Oh I'll give it back…" You quickly zipped open the bag,pouring it down on his head.

Deidara looked like the exorcist,and cursed at laughed,hard,causing you to lose your footing on the tree branch and fall off the acted quickly and caught you,holding you in a bridal mad,Deidara was about to scold you but you cut him off.

"You caught me...but no clay." You grinned.

Deidara glared at you again,then thought of deviously,suddenly he covered his lips with your off guard you froze,eyes as wide as pulled back and let you fall to the fell on your behind,letting out a slight 'ouff' walked away from you.

You sat there for a moment in a daze realizing what just happened, you clicked back into reality flustered, storming after him,"Wait! Deidara!"


	2. Getting on his nerves

The base was filled with swears,yelling,and the sound of things being broken,falling onto the things were being broken?...Well,it doesn't matter because if you didn't get away from him fast enough,you were going to be broken and unfixable after he was done with you.

"You -beeeeepbeeeeep-! I'm gonna -beeeep you up,-beeeep-ugaaahhh!" Hidan slashed after you with his scythe.

You were running,sliding under tables,and pushing the other members out of your was a game of cat and were really good at it.

What did you do to get the sadist jerk to come after you?...You got a bible from a nearby village and got a cup of water from the sink,as you came up to him and thrown the holy water as you called it at him,then hit him across the face with the said as you did this,"May the power of christ compel you!"

After you did that,to top it all off you quickly put a jutsu on him,that made it unable for him to curse properly.

You loved to get on his nerves because you thought it was knew you were just messing around with him but that didn't stop him from threatening ,you ran into your room and shut the banged on it."_-baka,open the -beep- door!"

"Never!" Soon you caught your breath. "Oh, and the jutsu will wear off...eventually."

"You can't stay in there forever and when you come out I'll-" Everything else was a beep and very disturbing.

Hidan stalked around your room door for the rest of the hadn't come out,so he would just have to maine and kill you went back to his room.

In the middle of the night,you snook into his room and got into his bed were he cuddled up next to him wrapping one arm around his couldn't help but smile to was adorable when he was sleeping.

You knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt you in the wasn't the first time that you messed with him to the point he came after you.

You soon fell was awake the entire time,fake pulled you into his chest,resting his chin on top of your head and went to the moment he didn't care about how many rituals he had to do the next were worth it.


	3. A question for puppet man

"So Sasori? Wheres your penis? Did you remove it too?" You were a very blunt person,always got to the people would call it stupidity,especially in a life or death would not hesitate to put his comrades in were no acception.

This all started just literally 5 minutes walked into the living space of the Akatsuki base and saw Sasori adjusting the ring on his was a rare sight to see him out of his would take advantage of it.

You sped to the couch were Sasori was siting and sat down rather hard on it causing it to looked at you,he had a neutral look on his face.

(Going back were we left off)

"So did you remove it or something?" "..." Sasori stared and you stared back. Finally he said,"Would you like to find out?" "...Yeah?"You answered dumb founded, not yet realizing what he meant. Sasori smirk from under his Akatsuki cloak rose from his seat,took you by the hand and whisked you away to his room.


End file.
